detras de mi sonrisa
by KaryTaiga
Summary: Acaso está mal enamorarse? Y si se trata de tu amigo? a decir verdad, me importa una mierda lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Me da igual. Porque a mí lo único que me importa; es permanecer a tu lado, Shintarou.


Si Supieras

(MidoTaka)

Detrás de mi sonrisa

Sabes? Shin-chan, Cada Vez me cuesta Más Estar A Tu Lado y sin Encima saltarte. Cada Vez me cuesta Más sonreírte alegremente y sin Ponerme a llorar Ahí Mismo, o lanzarte PASES pecado Ponerme a Pensar En que los rechazarías. Cada Vez Me Cuesta Mas El Tener que ver Aquellos Ojos de Un hermoso de color verde o ESA sonrisa Que rara Vez haces Cuando yo hago ALGUNAS de mis tonterías pecado IMAGINARME Que En algún Momento me trataras con desprecio o miraras con odio.  
Shintarou Si supieras, TODO Lo Que Provocas en Mí con el sencillo de Hecho de tenerte cerca, de Mirarme, de sonreírme. Si supieras Todos Los suspiros Que me ha robado, o Todas Aquellas noches de insomnio en las Cuales solo pensaba en ti, Si supieras Cuantas Veces eh llorado, Si tan solo supieras Cuantas Veces eh sonreído bobamente al Pensar en ti.

Si supieras, Shin-chan, Cuanto Te Amo.

Ni Siquiera yo sé CUÁNDO mis sentimientos Pasaron de la Admiración y la amistad al amor o CUANDO Deje de verte Como un buen amigo de la ONU a verte of this forma tan impura. Ni Siquiera yo sé CUÁNDO pasaste de Ser ONU completo tsuderemilagro al amor de mi vida.

Porque la ESA es la verdad, Shin-chan. Tú, tú te convertiste en el Amor de mi vida, en mi primer y Único Amor. Asi Como también es un Amor no correspondido, Porque Es Así, sin Shin-chan? Despues De Todo, Tu solo me ves Como un buen amigo, Como un la unica persona que te Acepta Tal y Cual Eres, la ONU Como hermano Quiza. Y no hay Necesidad De que me malinterpretes Shin-chan, Porque me hace muy feliz el sable Que Me consideras de ESA-forma. Pero también me hace Sentir Que, de ALGÚN Modo u Otro, traicionando yo Esté tu confianza, sí, lo sé this Capaz y solitario exagerando poco ONU Las cosas Pero, es Asi Como A Veces me siento, venga Porque, Que ya de por sí me ha costado del tanto ganarme tu confianza Como Para Que Ahora suceda ESTO.

Nah Shin-chan, Que es lo sientes por Mí? Solo amistad? O algo mas quiza? Será que yo al Menos del tenga Una Oportunidad, Una pizca de esperanza de Poder estar contigo? Una en mil? O simplemente deba rendirme a ti? Rendirme ... SUPONGO Que Debo Hacerlo, ¿no?

No, dime Shin-chan, Vez Alguna tiene Pensado en Mí del tanto como yo en ti? Más bien, ALGUNAS Vez pensaste en mi De Una Manera diferente, Distinta a la de la ONU amigo? Lo hiciste? Y si lo hiciste, que tal FUE? Fue bueno o malo? Se sintio cordial o FUE algo desagradable?

Agg! Ves lo Provocas Que, Shin-chan ?! Haces Que Me Quemé las neuronas pensando en ti!  
Haces Que Mi Mundo sí Ponga de cabezas. Haces Que Ya No Pueda concentrarme en Lo Que me corresponde. Haces Que sonría Durante el día Y Llore Durante Las Noches. Me haces Más Difícil Las cosas, maldición !  
Joder, Shin-chan ! Eres un maldito dolor de trasero ! No, Corrección, Estós sentimientos Hacia ti, un son maldito dolor de trasero!

Shin-chan No Tienes ni idea de Cuanto duele, no sabes Cuanto me duele el amarte y no Estar Poder a tu lado de _la ESA_ forma. Duele Tanto Que Ya Es inevitable el no POR llorar Las Noches.

Es del tanto el amor que te tengo, Que ya me Es Muy Difícil Seguir junto a ti y no Ponerme a llorar.

Es Que No Cuenta das te, Shin-chan? Dios, ya Sabia Que necesitabas lentes Pero No Que Creí fueras ciego bronceado. Jajá a Quién quiero Engañar, si tú aun no te tiene Cuenta dado, es Porque Trabaje muy duro Para Que tú nunca te enteraras de mis sentimientos, Seguir Poder Así párrafo Estando a tu lado, lo Como él estado siempre.  
Pero ESTO SUPERA mis expectativas , Shin-chan. Yo ya no puedo Más. La muralla Que Tanto Trabajo me ha costado crear de, poco a poco se va derrumbando dejandome al descubierto. Yo ya estoy en mi Limite, ya sin nada heno Que Mas Hacer Pueda yo, Esperar en solitario, Esperar una que te des Cuenta, A Esperar tu Rechazo, e · intentar Seguir Adelante. Aunque Me Si Lo Preguntas, Shin-chan, dudo Que Pueda superarlo, dudo Poder olvidar y Dejar Atrás el que amor siento, dudo Poder Seguir Adelante sin tu compañia, tus pecado ridiculos ítem de Lucky, sin tu tsunderima personalidad, dudo lo Realmente.

Tengo miedo de Shin-chan, tengo mucho miedo. Miedo a A que me rechaces, una cola me desprecies, una cola que me encuentres alguien desagradable, una que te alejes de mí y me Abandones. No Creí Que El Amar doliera del tanto Y Que a la Vez se sintiera tan ... _mágico,_ AUNQUE ESTO Más Que Nada, Es un amor _unilateral_ ONU but amor al fin y al cabo.

-Bakao !. -Te Escucho Decir algo irritado

\- ¿Eh? Ah ... si, perdón, Que decías Shin-chan? .- Sonreí todavía algo distraído

-dije Que ya DEBEMOS irnos o llegaremos tarde. -Dice Intentando tranquilo sonar

Valla ... ESTA molesto

-AAA ... si! Vamos ya. -Dije Guardando rapidamente mis Cosas.

Siento la mirada de Shin-chan sobre mi, me this ... Digamos Que Analizando, y eso me hace Poner nervioso, el Mas de lo ya estoy.

-sucede algo, Shin-chan? Pregunto Para Que Deje de "analizarme"

me -eso Pregunto yo Takao .- Dados algo molesto

-Eh? A refieres del te Que Shin-chan?

-no te hagas el tonto, que te SUCEDE -? Me PREGUNTA serio y de brazos cruzados

-aah Mi? -El Asiente. -Nada, No hay nada que me pasa, Shin-chan .- Intento sonar algo creíble Pero en verdad me cuesta Cada Vez Más y Más.

Seguro -estas, Bakao? No me Estaràs Mintiendo, verdad? - Me dados serio y con su vista clavada en mis ojos

-ya te dije, Shin-chan, no me nada SUCEDE .- Le sostengo la mirada MIENTRAS Intento sonar Lo Más creíble Posible, Shin-chan frunce el ceño, joder Es Que no te conformas con nada O Que ?.

-últimamente tengo muchas Cosas En que Pensar ya sabes, cosas de mi familia y el club, es por eso Que ando en las nubes, Shin-chan. Pero ya te estoy Dije que bien, no te preocupes Por Mí

-quien se preocupa - Dados dirigiéndose Hacia la puerta. Uuff Me Salve

-tsundere! Divertido grito -Le.

-COMO mar, Presta Atención la Próxima, nanodayo.

-hai ~

Le digo MIENTRAS nos dirigíamos al Gimnasio. Entre Risas y burlas de mi parte Hacia Shin-chan Llegamos Rápido a la entrada del club

-llegan tarde ! Nos grita Miyaji-san

-Lo sentimos ! -Decimos Los dos.

-es tu culpa. -Se Queja Shin

-eehh? Que malo eres de Shin-chan. -Digo Haciendo pucheritos.

El tsunderima me mira molesto y LUEGO se Dirige Hacia los vestidores, yo le sigo Detrás, por muy Detrás de el.

Una Vez Que llego, Me Cambio Rapido y me Dirijo a la cancha un CALENTAR. Shin-chan y yo Vamos paralelos, Pero solo yo estoy en mi Mente Cuerpo PORQUE ESTA-otra vez-en las nubes.

En Realidad no me encuentro de ánimos y tengo ganas de irme a casa, Que Seguro estoy de Shin-chan y los Demás se Dieron Cuenta de ola, venga Que Soy El Más imperativo de todo un el club y Que No Esté molestando al Sr Zanahoria es párr preocuparse, Pero por Más ganas Que del tenga de irme a casa, encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar, y Sacar Todo Lo Que tengo Dentro De Mi, Debo de Quedarme y entrenar muy duro Porque, Despues De Todo, se acercan las Preliminares de la Inter -Alta y prometimos Que Esta Vez Todos Nosotros iríamos si o si a las Nacionales Y ganaríamos.

Pero por Más Que Haya DICHO ESO mi Desempeño del día de hoy FUE pésimo. La Mayoría de los Pases were o muy largos o muy cortos, cometía faltas Cada dos por tres, era Marcado Más de lo habitual y los Pases Que le Daba a Shin-chan Eran, literalmente, horribles. No Pude concentrarme en ningún Momento y, por si Fuera poco, mi equipo perdio con Una Diferencia de 10 puntos, por todo mi culpa, Seguro Shin-chan ESTA Más Que molesto conmigo, Despues De TODO Prácticamente o le ignoraba Durante las jugadas o le Daba pesimos Pases.

Que va, Más Que molesto esta muy enojado conmigo, enojado muy, y no le Culpo, yo estoy he aquí también. Yo Débil bronceado estoy enojado conmigo también Mismo Por Ser, por no hay mal Ser Capaz de Dejar Sentimientos una ONU Lado y concentrarme en el Básquet. Por ningún Ser Capaz de Hacer algo al RESPECTO. Pero Qué más Puedo Hacer, nada, nada Definitivamente.

El partido Una Vez Terminado, del tanto El Capitán Como el Entrenador se acercaron A Mí y me preguntaron Qué época Lo Que sucedia conmigo, El porqué de mi Comportamiento, y de mi Actitud en la cancha; A lo cual sea le respondi Lo Mismo Que un Shin-chan, Recibiendo la ONU "-QUE sin Vuelva a suceder 'por parte de Ellos, solo atine a asentir ya pedir disculpas yo. Dijeron Que ya podia retirarme a Las Duchas y he aquí Así hice.

Terminé de bañarme y de Cambiarme, Ya casi no quedaba nadie en el club, una Excepción de Miyaji-Sempai Quién se encontraba Entrenando Como era de costumbre. Me despedí y salí del Gimnasio. Creia Que Shin-chan ya se habia Marchado Hacia Su Casa y Realmente deseaba Que Así Fuera, Pero No, El ESTABA Ahí, en la entrada del Instituto Esperándome, apoyado del una de los portones de Este, con el ceño fruncido, el Mas de lo normal. El molesto ESTABA Realmente.

-shin-Chan ... -Susurre con La Mirada clavado en el suelo.

-cállate Takao. -Me DIJO serio y empezo un Tomar rumbo Hacia Su Casa Decir pecado nada, yo lo Seguí en silencio y con la mirada gacha, De Vez en Cuando le Miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Así Seguimos ONU por Rato, hundidos En un silencio de muerte, rodeados En un ambiente por Demás Incómodo y tenso. Así Fue Hasta Shin-chan paro de golpe y yo le secunde, quedando Enfrente De Un parque de Niños, un Estas horas de la tarde / noche ya no habia nadie alli, del lo Por Que practicamente estabamos solos.

-shin ... Chan. -dije En un susurro lo Suficientemente alto Sólo Que párr lo ÉL ESCUCHE

No Alguna Respuesta recibi. Volvi a llamarlo

-Shin_

-me PUEDES explicar Qué demonios SUCEDE contigo ! - me grito enojado

Me asusté, hijo contadas las Veces que hago enojar de verdad una Shin-chan. Pero Esta Es La Primera Vez Que Lo escucho ASI.

-shin ... Chan ...- Susurro mirandolo

Shin-chan Quién ESTABA de espaldas a mi, se Giró en sí, y Lentamente y sin quitarme los ojos de Encima, se Acerco A Mí. Yo me aleje y el se Acerco Otro paso. Hasta quedar un metro de la ONU de distancia de mí.  
Yo no aguante Mas El contacto visual y Bajé mi vista.

-Mírame .- DIJO Aun enojado

Permanecí igual.

-Mírame! -Me Ordeño frustrado, y levante mi vista SUS Hacia ojos.

-Takao Kazunari, me PUEDES explicar De Una maldita Vez Que es lo que te SUCEDE .- Me Dijo Apretando SUS puños de tanto enojo Pero Aun Así Do vos Sonaba casi serena, casi.  
Hice enojar a Shin-chan.

-y-yo ... un ... MI No ... me pasa ... na-nada .- menti, ESTO ... yo no soportarlo Poder creo.

-MIENTES - Volvió a gritar- Deja de mentirme, Maldición! Crees soja Que idiota o que -? Me trocea molesto.

-yo ... enserio ... perdón por lo Que Paso en el Entrenamiento. Disculpe -Me.

-a la mierda con lo sucedido en el Entrenamiento ! - DIJO Cada Vez Más molesto.

Yo Volví solitario abajar mi vista.

-Dime Que SUCEDE contigo!

-y-yo ... un ... mi ... no ... me pa_

-ya deja de mentir, Maldición Kazunari ! Ya deja de tomarme por idiota y dime De Una jodida Vez Que es lo que te SUCEDE !

Lo Sorprendido Miró. Me llamo por mi nombre, y ESTA Más enojado Que los antes.

SH-Shin chan ... ... yo ... perdón. .yo ...

Mis ojos amenazaban con llorar, me dolia, yo ya ESTABA en mi Limite, Pero No Ahora puedo caer, no, Tengo Que aguantar, solo poco mas un, poco Un Solo

Shintarou se da Cuenta Mi estado y Trata de tranquilizarse Un poco los antes de volver a Hablar.

-Ha estado Actuando raro Hace Días, no prestas Atención en las clases, ni un tu alrededor, no prestas Atención ni Siquiera al club e inclusiva A Mí

Yo le miró Sorprendido por lo DICHO.  
Shin-chan se Acomoda los lentes y retoma la palabra.

-Ha estado EN LAS NUBES from Hace rato, no prestas atencion a nada ni a nadie, ni Siquiera me molestas Como sueles Hacerlo, ni Siquiera me tiene Dirigido la palabra en los recesos, bueno TAMPOCO Es Como si quisiera Que Lo hicieras, Tienes bastantes Problemas con En El Club Por Las Mismas Razones, correos INCLUIDO Hoy jugaste Realmente pésimo, Y Eso que los eres UNO de Los Mejores. Tus PASES were ONU asco y ni Hablar de Tus Movimientos. Y Encima tiene estado más "calmado" de lo normal.

Dados me MIENTRAS Observa con su ceño fruncido.

-no me vengas con tonterías AEE de 'estoy bien' o 'No Es Nada Shin-chan' Porque No me las creo.

-asique te vuelvo a Preguntar, Takao. Que es Que Lo SUCEDE te? Y Esta Vez no acepto Más Que la absoluta verdad de Como Respuesta, y no te pienso Dejar ir Hasta Que hay Hayas Terminado de decirme Que es lo que te SUCEDE, Takao.

Suficiente.

Miro a Shin-chan Una Ultima Vez y mis piernas flaquean, Haciendo Que Me caiga de rodillas al suelo. Shin-chan sin nada dados, no hay nada Hace ,, SUPONGO Que esta Sorprendido.

Suficiente. Ya no puedo. Estoy en mi Límite. Ya no aguanto Más this dolor. Ya no tengo Fuerzas párrafo Seguir  
Y lloró. Lloró silenciosamente. Lloró von Todas mis Fuerzas. Me duele, me duele Mucho. Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo delo Fuera Que valla un Decir Shin-chan sobre mi, Pero Es Que Ya No Aguanto Más this sentimiento.  
Me encojo y me abrazo a mi mismo. _Patético_ Realmente _patético_

-Takao! Takao! Oye, Takao !

Escucho Decir un this Preocupado Shin-chan, EL, lo sé.

-perdón Shin-chan. -Le Digo AÚN Entre llantos.

-Takao ... -Me Dados y LUEGO escucho Como Se agacha Hasta Estar a mi altura y me Abraza. Me estremezco al Sentir su tacto y el se da Cuenta.

Acaricia mi cabello y espalda a la Vez párr · intentar calmarme.  
Ay Shintarou Si supieras, si supieras Lo Que estas haciendo. Si supieras.

-shin-Chan ... lo si-ento ... verdadera-mente lo siento ... yo ... yo ... no queria. .nunca fue mi i-inten-ción ... sniff. .PRE-preocupar ... te.

-shh ... calma ... Takao ... tranquilízate Primero ... o si no ... No hay Nada entenderé dados Que de lo.

-shin-Chan duele ... Realmente duele ... Mucho. Shintarou se preocupó al escucharle Decir Aquello, se asustó, Penso Que algo le habia sucedido

-te ... te duele? Que te duele Takao ... que

-el Corazón ... me duele Mucho ... Shin-chan

Decia MIENTRAS apretaba Más y Más Do manos contra el pecho d peliverde.

-ta ... taka ... o

Shintarou ESTABA Preocupado, no le gustaba ver al moreno de la ESA forma ... y en parte se culpaba a sí Mismo por Haberle Tratado de Aquella Manera, El Lo Que Menos queria era lastimar al Halcón, por el contrario ESTABA Preocupado y enojado a la Vez Porque el moreno se negaba una Confiar en El y decirle Lo Que le sucedia, Pero Nunca creyo Que Seria algo de Como ESTO, Nunca imagino Verlo of this forma tan _vulnerable._

-Yo ... yo no quise Shin-chan ... te juro Que yo no quise ... ... Sucedió Pero y sin evitarlo Pude ... pero ... yo ... yo ... ni Siquiera Sabia CUÁNDO habia comenzado. .yo ... yo ... lo siento ... Shin-chan ... yo ... no me odies Quiero Que ... No quiero que te alejes de mi ... yo juro Te Hice Que Todo Lo Posible párrafo Dejarlo ... pero ... Pero

Shintarou no entendia un Que Se refería Takao. Odiarlo? Dejarlo? ÉL Iría Porque, a Hacer algo de Como eso? Iría Porque, Shintarou un Dejar a la persona Más Importante, si Porque, AUNQUE Midorima no digiera lo, El Para, era Takao alguien Importante en su vida ... Sido habia Porque el moreno Quién: Estuvo un Do from Lado Lo Que conocio, Porque habia Sido Takao Quien Le habia Sacado Tantas sonrisas, Hacia lo quien reírse a carcajadas, por dentro Porque por Fuera se limitaba a reírse por lo Bajo- quien lo anima y le consolaba Cada Que se sentia mal o ESTABA deprimido, Sido habia Porque el Ojo de Halcón quien le habia enseñado lo era Que Tener un amigo de verdad, Porque habia Sido El, quien le Hizo volver a divertirse ya Sentir pasión Cada Que Jugaba Básquet, Porque habia Sido El, quien le demostro Que de verdad se podia Confiar en Otros, Sido habia Porque Kazunari quien le devolvió la vida. Y No Que por entendia? De Todo Aquello que decia Kazunari. Y eso lo solitario troncocónica Más, but debia de calmarse y Esperar El Momento Oportuno párr Poder preguntarle debidamente.

Pasados Minutos UNOS Kazunari ya se habia calmado, AÚN seguia Entre los brazos del peliverde, pero ya no sé inestable sentia tan, al Menos ninguna Tanto Como los antes.

-Takao. ..  
Susurro Shintarou cerca de su oido. No se recibio Respuesta Alguna Pero Sabia Que El menor le escuchaba.

-ven, ya es tarde ... que te parece si vienes conmigo, te calmas y LUEGO hablamos, si?

Intento de sonar lo mas amable Posible

-pero ... sniff ... no quier_

-no causaras molestias,: Además, no seria la Primera Vez ...- susurro

Y verdad era, no era de la Primera Vez Que uno se quedaba en la casa del Otro.  
Takao parecio dudarlo poco un, habia Pero decírselo Decidido hoy. Habia Decidido ... y no se echaría párrafo Atrás, ya no.

-e ... esta ... bien

Shintarou sonrio Complacido y también ya Algo Más Relajado.

-bien, vamos ... arriba

Dados MIENTRAS intenta Levantarse Junto a Takao. Una Vez Listos se encaminan Hasta Donde la Residencia Midorima.

-  
Takao caminaba en silencio, sumido En sus Pensamientos, divagando en Lo Más profundo de su ser, imaginando los Diferentes Escenarios, las Diferentes Variantes. Caminaba disfrutando del silencio Que Midorima le ofrecia, agradecido de sabre Que Do Shin-chan ya no ESTABA enojado bronceado, Pero a la Vez, preocupándose por la Reacción Que Este Mismo tendria al sable de La Verdad.  
Preguntándose si le rechazaría de Manera brusca y gélida o, Con Un simple "los siento, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos" maldición, ni Que Fuera una chica. Frunce el ceño al Pensar Aquello. El era un hombre, y Realmente preferiria Ser Tratado y rechazado Como tal. Suspira. Le mira de reojo y al volver la mirada al Frente SE PREGUNTA, Una Vez Haya si ACLARADO TODO Shin-chan seguiría considerándolo ONU amigo. Un _amigo_ joder, enserio Dębe de Ser Un gran estúpido por haberse enamorado de su amigo y párr colmo de su _mejor_ amigo.

Por Lado Otro, Midorima; Que al igual Takao, camina en silencio, bueno no es Como Si hablara Mucho Que digamos de regreso a casa, Pero Esta Vez es diferente. El ambiente, su amigo, su mente, Todo se sentia extraño. El AÚN seguia algo enojado con Takao, but mentira si dijera Que No le preocupa el estado del chico. AUN SE PREGUNTA una cola se refería Takao al decirle Que No le odiara, Que No lo abandonara.

-Bakao -dijo En susurro inaudible ONU un amigo su. Algo Asi Como suspiro un. Le miro de soslayo y ENARCO Una ceja, y Ahora Porque el moreno parecia molesto?

No entendia nada, joder.  
Primero miente, LUEGO llora y Ahora ESTA molesto.  
Pero que carajos le SUCEDE? No sabe lo, but Piensa descubrirlo de Alguna u otra forma.  
El se habia dado Cuenta Hace Una o dos Semanas, Que algo no hay aire busque ESTABA el menor, El lo sabia, por Supuesto Que lo sabia, lo ÉL Porque conocia bastante bien.  
Es Cierto Que al Principio lo consideraba alguien _molesto, Pero ÉL siempre Estuvo un Do Lado, Con el paso de los Días se fue Acostumbrando un su Compañía y momentáneamente comenzo un considerarlo Como to friend, but uno de verdad, y sin darse Cuenta, lo Terminó sabiendo Todo sobre El, gustos Sus / disgustos, SUS Cambios de humores Que, por lo general, los casi Nunca cambiaban, siempre Sonriente bronceado, alegre bronceado, Que Hasta empezo a cuestionarse si ESE era un chico normal, una Pensar Que, Vez tal , ningún humano Fuera, sí, lo sé, suena estúpido Pero Realmente Hubo Veces en las Cuales llegaba un Pensar en Aquellas Posibilidades-por no estupideces- Decir._ Pero CUÁNDO perdieron contra Rakuzan se dio Cuenta Que No Así era, Que Lo aprendio por un Cedros ya conocerlo Más y Más. Así Fue Como se dio Cuenta de Que algo Andaba mal con El, Cuando comenzo un Hacerse la cabeza de Tan Solo Pensar En que seria Lo Que lo traia decaído bronceado. Y la ONU era sinceramente verdadero dolor de trasero.

-  
Antes de Darme Cuenta ya ESTABA Enfrente de la residencia Midorima. Tan Rápido habiamos Llegado? Ah no, no Es Que hayamos Llegado Rápido, estuve Que Sino tan metido en mis Pensamientos Que habia perdido la Noción del tiempo.

Miro a Shin-chan y solo asiente y abre la puerta. Me dados Que entre, yo obedezco digo MIENTRAS ONU "-disculpen la intromisión" Mientras me quito mis tenis.

Una Vez Dentro saludo a la madre de Shin-chan y le pido disculpas por mi inesperada visita, ella solo me Sonríe y me dados Que no hay problema. Tal Parece y el padre de Shin-chan, esta noche no llegaria a casa, ya Que Tenia ONU Importante Viaje de Negocios en Kioto con algunos adj Doctores Importantes he aquí Por Que la madre de Shin ESTABA Feliz De Que Yo me Sumara a la cena y le hiciera Compañía.

Ella siempre ha Sido Así conmigo: amable, Sonriente y atenta. Muy diferente de Shin-chan, Salio el de un padre Do -aunque Un poco serio Menos Que su progenitor- Shin-chan es, Cuando Shin-chan Quiere -recalquen el 'quiere'-PUEDE comportarse amable Como lo es su Madre.

LUEGO De Una corta platica Sobre Como Fue nuestro de día de hoy y de saludar a la pequeñita hermana de la zanahoria con patas, Shin-chan me DIJO Que Lo acompañará un su cuarto y asi Poder Hablar Tranquilos solo yo me limite a asentir ya seguirle, claro Una Vez me halla despedido de su Madre y hermana.

Una Vez Adentro de su-ridículamente ordenada-habitación, Shin me pidio Que dejara mis Cosas Por Ahí Y Que me pusiera a gusto. Deje mis Cosas del una esquina y me sente en el lateral Borde de Do Que MIENTRAS cama, Shin-chan se habia Sentado En Su Escritorio; Frente a mi. El sin nada DIJO y mirándome a los ojos, Como si con su mirada verdosa me digiera Que hablara y le explicara TODO, de Principio una aleta. Y Ahí está otra vez ESE sentimiento, el sentimiento de inferioridad Frente a persona su. Joder, Que Realmente odiaba ESE sentimiento.  
Desvíe mi mirada Hacia algun lugar de habitación Do, aire tomé, Cerre mis ojos y me calme.

Tenia Que calmarme. Tenia Que aclaras las cosas de Una Vez maldita. Tenia Que decirle Que Lo era sucedia y Más AÚN, Que Tenia decirle Lo Que Sentia. Lo Decidido Asique Miré a los ojos, le sostuve la mirada en silencio y Hable.

-shin-Chan ... no ... Shintarou

Shin-chan abrió desmesuradamente los ojos Sorprendido, seguramente es Porque No le Llamé Como de costumbre sino-por busque Más su nombre.

-sabes Shintarou, ya sin Seguir Poder creo Estando un Lado tu.

Veo en Sus Ojos Que mis Palabras le afectaron, perdón Shin-chan, no me gusta ver la ESA mirada con dolor y confusión en tus ojos Pero de otra No Me Queda.

Tomo aire y empece con sigo lo que.

-Ya Hay Seguir Poder creo a tu lado, ya no creo Poder Seguir sonriéndote y Haciendo Todas AEE tonterías reír solo para hacerte, ya no creo Poder hacerte lucir en la cancha como siempre lo hago -Tomo aire e Intento aguantarme las ganas de llorar -

-ya no creo Poder TODO Haciendo Seguir eso. Y sabes Porque, Shintarou? Porque ya no tengo las Fuerzas suficientes Como párr Seguir pecado derramar Una lágrima, Porque ya no aguanto Todos Estós sentimientos. Porque Cada Vez que me es mas Difícil mantener la compostura y sin ti ante derribarme.

-porque el dolor Que siento al tenerte cerca, es Mucho. Porque el que miedo siento Cada Vez Que no estas a mi Lado, es Mucho. -bajo mi mirada y tallo mis ojos y asi Evitar Que ALGUNAS lágrimas Caigan, siento la interrogante, triste y confusa mirada de Shin-chan Sobre Mi-

\- Sabes Por Qué me duele del tanto, Shin-chan? -le miró Sonriendo tristemente- es Porque estoy enamorado de ti, Shin-chan. Es Porque el pecado Darme Cuenta mis sentimientos Pasaron de Ser cariño y amistad al amor y deseo. Y no te miento Shin-chan cuando te digo que te amo, Porque ESA es la verdad .- le sonrio triste.

Bajo mi mirada, me es muy Difícil decirle y mirarle a la Vez, Pero No me detengo, no. Yo sigo diciéndole Las cosas, Que Sólo pecado Ahora mirarlo. Sólo Que Ahora ya no aguanto las ganas de llorar.

-desde Aquella Vez Que empatamos contra Seirin, mis sentimientos y mi forma de verte Cambiaron, y LUEGO de UNOS Días me habia dado Cuenta de Que Lo Que Sentia por ti, De que ESA Sensación Que provocabas en Mí, no era más ni menos Que Amor.

Le Mire y le sonreí, Shin-chan this Sorprendido y algo avergonzado por mi repentina Declaración. Pero rapidamente Volví a bajar mi vista. Y proseguí.

-cuando me di Cuenta de mis sentimientos me sorprendí PORQUE A Mi Nunca Me Habia Interesado Los Hombres, es mas hubieron chicas Que Llegaron a gustarme, Pero Nunca pasaba de Ahí, Nunca SENTIDO habia Mismo he aquí Por Que ti. Me sorprendí del tanto por mis Propios sentimientos Que INCLUIDO Habia Llegado un Pensar Que era solo algo pasajero, era solitario Que Algo que ocurría por el simple "adolescencia" Hecho de estar ¿En La Etapa de la Pero al Darme Cuenta Que Lo Que Sentia no era párr nada pasajero Y Que Cada Vez CRECIA Más y Más me aterré. Me aterré al Pensar Que Me abandonarías Si supieras de mis sentimientos, Asique decidi Crear Una especie de muralla, Una muy alta y grande cosa de Que Jamás te enteras de mi amor a ti. Pero en solitario Logre hacerme Daño a mi mismo, Shin-chan.

Le Mire rapidamente y proseguí.

-Cada Vez me enamoraba Más y Más de ti, Hasta el punto de ya dolerme, Hasta el punto de Sentir Mucho miedo. Y no me malinterpretes, Shin-chan, no hay nada de malo en el heno enamorarse de ti Porque tú eres una persona Increíble, inteligente, ágil, y AUNQUE tu eres tsundere completo un, eso te Hace ver más ... tierno. Lo era malo Que Yo me enamoré de ti, Que Yo, Siendo tu mejor amigo, me enamoré. Pero LLEGUE here hasta, Shin-chan, yo ya estoy en mi Limite, Shin

Guarde silencio Un momento MIENTRAS intentaba Detener mi llanto, Pero No conseguía lo. Me Débil Sentia bronceado.

-Yo lo siento Shin-chan, yo ... yo solo. .quería Seguir Estando a tu lado ... sniff ... sniff ... yo solo queria Seguir viendote sonreír ... Sólo queria Seguir pasándote el balon a ti ... Seguir Siendo de tu confianza ... Pero por lo .. .solo te terminé engañando Shin-chan ... yo ... yo ... te menti. ..yo hice Todo Lo Que Pude párr Dejar Atrás Todos Estós sentimientos y volver a Ser Como los antes ... per ... Pero No Pude ... yo ... please ... por favor ... ... no me odies. ..no..

-Solo Eso ... te pido ... por favor ... no me odies ... no me ... od_

No Mas Pude abrasé y lo. Fuerte Mín abrasé he aquí abrasé Entre llantos.

-Takao ... -Susurre En su cuello.

Yo, No Puedo Creer Que Haya Sido Como ciego bronceado párrafo sin haberme dado Cuenta los antes por Todo Lo Que pasaba Takao. Yo, enserio tengo Que Ser Idiota, Maldición !

-Cuando Te ESCUCHE decirme Que Ya No podrias Estar Más conmigo me dolio, Takao.

Takao se Tenso e Intento Decir algo, Pero Ahora fui yo quien le Dije Que se callara y me dejara Terminar de Hablar.

\- En verdad me habia dolido, Pero No se comparabilidad con el dolor Que habrás SENTIDO tú, Takao. -dije MIENTRAS le acariciaba la nuca - Realmente Nunca Creí escucharte Decir eso, Jamás Desde Que Te Conocí.

Volvio a tensarse.

-No Sabia Que Yo causaba ESE tipo de sentimientos en ti, sin Sabia Que Yo era alguien muy Importante en tu vida. Ni Mucho Menos Pense que te causaría del tanto dolor. Es mas, Nunca Creí lo Suficientemente Ser "bueno" como el párrafo merecer del tanto cariño. Nunca Creí Que podria haberte lastimando de Aquella forma.

Porque sí, en Cierta forma soy yo el causante de todo un ESE miedo Que Hay en ti, de todo un ESE dolor.

Y créeme Takao, Que ESA Nunca fue mi Intención y se que tú también lo sabes Pero, de Alguna Manera siento que tengo parte de la culpa, por no haberme dado cuenta.-Por no Haber Hablado los antes.

Esto! Último Lo Dije en Oído su. Takao se estremeció y-AÚN Entre mis brazos- Aun con miedo pronuncio ONU "-shin ... chan?"

-sabes? Takao, también llevo Un tiempo e-ena-morado de ti yo ...

Le digo con timidez cerca de oído su. Takao se Sorprende y se separa de mí, lo Como Suficiente párr Poder ver su rostro Lleno de lágrimas y con gran sonrojo un. Le miro Sonriendo. Enserio Este chico no es humano, ningún versículo PUEDE jodidamente tan adorable ¡INCLUSO Cuando Llora !

-sh-shin chan ...? -Me Llama confundido y nerviosa a la Vez.

-no los eres el unico Que se ha SENTIDO of this forma, Takao. -suspire y Volví a Hablar - Yo también Tuve miedo de A que me rechazaras, Takao. Yo también Tuve Mucho miedo de perderte y que te alejaras de mí para siempre.

-Eres La Unica Persona que ha estado a mi Lado, quien me ha Aceptado Tal Cual soja. Quien Soporta mi terco Carácter Y Que, el pecado Importar Cuantas Veces intente alejarte, siempre estuviste Ahí, El Unico, Que Hacia Todo tipo de tonterías y me Hacia reír, O que me molestabas mi gustaba solitario Porque Te Reacción. Y, sin Siquiera pedirme Permiso, te convertiste en alguien "especial".

Te Dije Acariciando uña de tus mejillas, las Cuales se tiñeron de color de la ONU carmín al entrar en contacto con mi mano, te sonreí Como solista a ti te sonreía.

-yo odiarte podria nunca, Bakao, admito Que A Veces Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza, Pero nunca te odiaría, ni Mucho Menos te alejaría de mí, Takao. Porque Yo Te Amo Kazunari.

Te Dije mirandote una los ojos y con Una leve sonrisa. Tú solo te sonrojaste Más De Lo Que ya -de por si- Estabas.

-lo ... lo ... di-ces ... en serio ... ... Shin-chan?

-te parezco la clase de Persona que jugaría con algo de Como ESTO, Takao.

-no...

Y te bese. No Resistir me Pude. Te Bese la Manera Más dulce Que Pude, tus labios se Sienten Suaves y dulces, Igual Que Como los imaginaba, el pecado Que solista Duda Alguna Se Siente Mejor Que en mis fantasías.  
Terminé el beso por La Falta de aire. Sin ONU FUE beso de organismos europeos de normalización ... como se Dicen ... ah sí, apasionantes, Más Sino uno busque tierno y suave. Uno con El que Pudiera transmitirte confianza y claro, mis TODOS sentimientos.

Me separe de ti Centímetros solitario UNOS, los suficientes Como to view tu Reacción: Totalmente mejillas rojas, ojos amenazando con llorar, Pero Esta Vez de felicidad, y con Una gran sonrisa en tu rostro. Zip, Lugar pecado a dudas, Me Gustas Más CUANDO sonríes, AUNQUE llorando también te ves adorable.

-shin-Chan ... Te Amo

Me dices con Una gran sonrisa y con algo de timidez, y deduzco por el calor Que siento en mis mejillas Que Me lo sonrojado.

-Yo También Kazunari

Le digo y vuelvo a besarlo, en solitario Que Esta Vez SUS labios se Mueven contra los míos Haciendo of this beso uno Un Poco Más íntimo Que El anterior, el pecado Pero Llegar a mayores.  
Takao pasa SUS brazos por mi cuello y yo abrazo su cintura, acercándolo mas a mi, poco mas profundizando el beso de la ONU, Hasta Que tuvimos Que Separarnos por Falta de aire.

Maldición, se Veía jodidamente adorable, del tanto Que Si no me detenía, le terminaria Haciendo el Amor Mismo here.  
Takao río divertido y yo le Mire confundido.

-shin-Chan ... tu Realmente los eres ... el amor de mi vida

Dices sonrojado Por Tus Propias Palabras, y yo Aprovecho Que Aún Sigues Abrazado A Mí y te tiro Hacia mi y te robo beso un, susurrándote ONU "-tu también" al oído, logrando Que Tanto tú como yo, nos sonrojemos.

-Shintarou, Kazunari La Cena ya esta Lista ! Bajen un = laundry Las Manos ya Sentarse!

Nos avisa mi madre desde El Otro Lado de la puerta, sorprendiéndonos y Haciendo Que Nos sonrojáramos de golpe. Tú Reiste divertido por mi Reacción MIENTRAS yo le decia una cola Madre Mi Ya Bajamos.

Un último beso y nos dirigimos Hacia el comedor.

-Kazu-Nii! Nii-san ! Mamá se enojara si no se sientan.

-hai ~~ le sonreíste

\- Qué esperas Shintarou, un CENAR.

-eso, eso Shin-chan un CENAR ! -Decías Infantil niño sea cual sea

-Yo me siento junto a mami ! Grito Yukii Corriendo junto a mamá

-ya, ENTONCES yo me siento junto a Shin-chan.  
Me sonreíste divertido, solo yo me sente a tu lado Como si nada, molestarte párrafo solitario

-Tsundere ! Riendo Gritaste, Siendo Acompañado por mi madre y hermana

-cállate Bakao ... sonreí

-eehh los eres malo Shin-chan

Todavía tengo miedo de Shin-chan, Pero AUN ASI Seguire Estando A Tu Lado, seguire sonriéndote alegremente, Seguire Haciendo mis tonterias estafadores Tal de sacarte UNA Que OTRA SONRISA Y de hacerte reir, Seguiré lanzándote Los Mejores Pases, AÚN ASI Seguire AMANDOTE, es asi Shin-chan Te Seguiré amando Hasta la última gota, lo Seguiré Hasta Haciendo el final. Ya escuchaste Shin-chan! No te libraras de mí facilmente bronceado.

Acaso esta mal enamorarse? Y Si Se Trata de tu amigo? Porque en Lo Que a mi concierne es enamorarse normales, y en Lo Que A Mí RESPECTA Todos Tenemos Derecho a estarlo, un Experimentar ESE bonito y doloroso sentimiento, mencionar el pecado Que uno sin Elige de quien se enamora, es dado Caso contrario pues, me importa una mierda Lo Que Está Bien y lo mal Que esta. Me da igual.

Porque he aquí un Mi Unico Que Me Importa; Permanecer es a tu lado, Shintarou.

 _KaryTaiga_


End file.
